edens_gate_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Wilson
"What do you think will happen if you touch Alissa? I won't just kill you, I'll torture you. Make every waking moment a living nightmare until I'm bored and I decide to kill you." Early Life From the earliest she can remember, Helen's parents have never shown her love. She was labeled a mistake, that she should've been aborted. Helen remembers when the physical abuse started, she was around seven years old and she broke a dinner plate by accident. She ended up with three broken ribs and a sprained collar bone (on the left side) and all her parents said to the doctors was, she fell down the stairs. Helen was fortunate in a way. she was best friends with an Army General's daughter. Monika's parents showed her the love she was missing and eventually got custody of her when she was 12 when DCF found out about the abuse. In High School the abuse picked up again when she started dating a girl in the same grade. She verbally and physically abused Helen to the point she snapped and almost killed her. It was thanks to Monika's father that she stayed out of jail while her ex-girlfriend was in intensive care. After graduating she tried to become a cop but her temper caused her to fail tests, she ended up becoming a valuable member of a Seattle Biker gang. She was nicknamed Hela, after the Norse Goddess. She was the maid of honor at Monika and Nikolai's wedding. She was also named Alissa's godmother when born. Hope County Helen heard from Nikolai about what was going on in Hope County and that Monika had gone there to help Alissa. She packed up what she needed, got on her bike and went there. She wasn't going to let Monika and Alissa fight the Cult on their own. Her first encounter with peggies was when they tried to ambush her...she slaughtered them all. Physical Description She's taller than both Monika and Alissa by 3 inches, is quite muscular but over all attractive. She has shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Helen has too many tattoos to name, many of them are matching tattoos that Monika, Alissa, Samantha and eventually Jess have. Personality and Traits She has an extreme anger problem, doctors believe its because of her abusive background but she becomes extremely possessive over Alissa. She loves her to death and would murder people to keep her safe. She is Vice President of her Biker gang due to how valuable she is. Helen has a huge problem with authority other than the President of the Biker gang but she might be silently planning to kill him and take that position. Skills and Abilities Helen can fix anything with an engine, whether it's just a car or an eighteen wheeler. She's also very good with a shotgun. Relationships Monika Morrison Monika and Helen are extremely close. They're like sisters. Monika's parents took her in and loved her after the abuse of Helen's real parents came out into the light. They're still close too this day regardless of Helen having an issue with authority. Monika refuses to listen to people when they say Helen is a bad influence on Alissa cause if there is one thing Helen is towards her daughter, it's loving. Alissa Morrison After learning she couldn't have children, due to an injury she sustained when her parents beat her, she knew she'd never have a child but was more than happy to be Alissa's godmother. She saw that girl as her own and Monika let her. She loves and cares for Alissa, she's put a high schooler in the ICU for touching Alissa's ass with out her consent. She's protective, not as protective as Monika but Helen is a little psycho. Jess Black To be honest, she hated Jess when first meeting her. All she saw was a woman with a lot of rage. Rage she was afraid that would back fire on Alissa and cause her a lot of pain. She came to realize she was wrong when Jess showed how much she loved Alissa. Now she's okay with her but promised to hurt Jess if she ever hurt Alissa. Trivia * Bought Alissa and Jess matching leather jackets for their wedding. * Might be responsible for her birth parents mysteriously disappearing five years before the events of the game. * Was present when Alissa was born and even though she denies it, she was crying cause she was happy. * Loves pizza and thai food. * Loves alcohol but isn't an alcoholic. She loves whiskey the most. * Helen puts the fear of god into many people, such as Sheriff Whitehorse and all she did was look at him. * Loves sex, like she really, really loves sex. * Knows Parkour, she wanted to keep up with Alissa when she was a teenager. * Loves and makes bad puns, often doing them on purpose to embarrass Alissa. Category:Characters